The Sucker Series
by FireCracker7
Summary: Of all the gotham sirens, who really holds the key to Bruce? Complexity based on canon.
1. Sucker Play

author: FireCracker

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

Warnings: None...this one's mild for a change.

Pairing: None, Ivy/Batman implied

SUCKER PLAY

**This story is pretty much in continuity, during the GOTHAM NIGHTS series. Ivy retreats to Robinson Park after Hush reveals Bruce Wayne's identity as Batman. After confronting Wayne she believes a deception played by Alfred who dresses as Batman. **

***********************

Ivy sat quietly in the waning sunset near a stream, pondering. She'd always preferred this time of day for thinking.

_/None of this makes sense. Why would Tommy say Wayne is Batman? I know nothing of their history./_

She shook her head, musing. /Does he love me, or is it infatuation? Even I can tire of empty adoration. It isn't enough. And Wayne...is an enigma./

A slow smile curved her lips, emerald in waning sunlight.

_/There is something about him. I've always felt it, even when we first met. But my goals were different then. I thought he was eye candy, someone to play with./_

A frown.

_/I know differently. There is a...darkness, a secret about him. He's nothing like the public persona. A very dangerous man./_

Another smile.

_/I like that. He hides his intelligence, but why? The pretense, it's as if.../_

Ivy stood abruptly, inexplicably annoyed. Slender fingers idly toyed with a tree branch.

_/How would a rich playboy know about botanical science? There is more I would know about this Wayne. And he is so very...delicious. There was something in his eyes these past few nights. I know it!/_

She hummed, thoughts taking a pleasanter turn. _/Yet, I made a critical error long ago. When I researched, I only did a cursory background check. All I found out was that he travelled the world. Nothing insidious. Perhaps I should have done more digging./_

Memories.

_/The only man I ever wanted was the Bat. And he fights me, resists me. Like.../_

"What?!"

Ivy stared at her feet, surrounded by soft grass. /_Wayne wanted to kiss me. I nearly kissed him again, but this time was different. How?/_

She paced aimlessly in a small clearing. _/Wayne treats me in a similar manner. He comes close, then pulls away. Just like.../_

"The _Bat?"_

_/No, Tommy may have been mistaken. They're nothing alike. Not in body language, but.../_

Ivy sat again, deep in concentration. "Think, woman. Put this together."

She thought about every encounter with Wayne. And the Bat. Nothing seemed obviously connected, but she couldn't shake a feeling...

Wait.

Batman had a hero complex. Always the Dark Knight, always honorable. He'd even taken a bullet for her, once. A while back Wayne defended a female companion when Ivy and her cohorts were extorting wealthy men at his mansion. She gave him a poison kiss for his gallantry.

_Similar behavior...coincidence?_

Her mouth opened slightly, amazed at her turn of thought. More similarites.

Like...

_Their size._

Batman was a big man, all muscle and stength. But he moved like an athlete. She'd seen Wayne at a distance and up close. The man was built, with huge shoulders and square jaw. Radiating power like an aura. He _stood out _in a room of other handsome men. Where would a playboy get a body like that? She'd noticed the bulges his tux couldn't hide. The height would work, again similar.

Eyes like the green narrowed.

_/Tommy was so adamant. Have I been tricked somehow? That other 'Batman' could've been an imposter./_

Ivy always prided herself on her intelligence. She knew everything about biochemistry and plant physiology one could know. Her kisses always left a memory imprint on her brain, a means of identifying individuals. Pheremones. Personal scent. And...

Teeth gritted, an unnamed rage building. She'd kissed both Batman and Wayne enough times to know. It never dawned on her until now.

_"FOOL!!" _

Vines burst forth from the ground, twisted and knarled. Ivy stood in the center, fists balled. Hair red as flame swirled wildly.

"The most obvious clue, and I've overlooked it all this time!"

So many kisses. Too many. She knew his feel, his taste...the texture of his skin.

"Lies. Trickery!"

Stalking across a small footbridge, she stared at her reflection in the waters below. A cold smirk formed.

"So...he wants to play games. I warned him he'd never be free of me. And to think...I once couldn't choose between him and Wayne!"

She smiled, sticking a finger in her mouth.

"I'll have something special for him when next we meet...a kiss like no other. And none of his tricks or antidotes will save him."

She twirled, laughing in delight. "Yesss...a mutating love potion. Willpower will fail him at last!"

"Some women just can't accept the truth."

"What?!" Ivy spun at the intrusion. A dark, lithe shape approached from the glade.

Catwoman.

"What the hell do you want?" Ivy snapped, annoyed. "You aren't welcome in my garden."

Selina snorted, palming her whip. "Why not? It seems pretty empty."

"Don't start a fight you can't win."

"Houston, we have a problem."

"Meaning?"

Selina sat against a rock outcropping. "It's time we had a little chat..."

To be continued in SUCKER PUNCH.


	2. Sucker Punch

author: FireCracker

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

Warnings: None...this one's mild for a change.

Pairings: again, none...Batman/Ivy/Catwoman implied.

SUCKER PUNCH

**In our last installment, Poison Ivy came to the conclusion that Bruce Wayne and Batman are one in the same. Catwoman invaded her privacy at Robinson Park to talk.**

**************************************************************

Ivy approached Catwoman with amusement. "We have nothing to discuss."

Selina folded her arms. "On the contrary."

"Be specific. I'm a busy woman."

Selina shrugged, looking around. "Busy doing what? Watching grass grow?"

"Get to the point. I'm not interested in trading childish barbs."

The Cat smiled coolly. "You're right. Although we've had a few successful buisness adventures, there's one thing we won't share."

Ivy was nonplussed.

"I'm talking about the Bat."

"Ah."

"Leave him alone, Ivy. Stop hatching ridiculous schemes to draw him out."

Ivy snorted, sitting on a branch across from Catwoman. She kicked a pebble.

"I've done nothing, Selina. Not that it's any of your buisness."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't use my name out in the open."

"Who cares? There's no one here besides us."

"Too many people know my identity."

"That seems to be a common problem in Gotham." Ivy grinned smugly. "Besides, I like it when 'girl talk' gets personal."

"More personal than you know. I overheard part of your rant."

"My plans are my own."

"No they aren't. Not if they involve seducing Batman by force."

A shrug. "You give me too much credit."

The Cat cracked her whip. "Don't play with me!"

"Get out of my face, woman. You've spent a great deal of time trying to keep the Bat yourself. When you aren't dating homicidal maniacs, that is."

"Look who's talking!"

Ivy threw her hands up carelessly. "Well, we all have issues, hmm? I admit to having a few obsessions...one in particular."

"We're at cross purposes. But I won't let you harm him, Ivy."

"You won't let?!" Ivy laughed. "I've seen you operate, Selina. Teasing and taunting, never delivering the goods. Men grow bored with that eventually. The sex kitten bit gets corny, too."

Now the Cat was smug. "He's never been bored with me. In fact, he can't seem to get enough!"

Ivy curled a lip. "So you say. You're nothing but fuck buddies, so give it a rest."

Selina snarled. "At least I do more than kiss and tell!"

Ivy nearly stood at that. "You're asking for a noose, kitty. Batman needs a real woman, not some imitation hooker with an inferiority complex."

The Cat was a blur, closing the space between them and punching Ivy.

"Stay down." she growled. "You don't know me."

Ivy glanced up and rubbed her jaw, livid. "You caught me by surprise. It won't happen again."

"Watch what you say."

"You don't own the Bat."

"I have my own plans, green bean."

Ivy stood slowly, her expression cold. "Oh, yes. The one where he walks you down the aisle? Hell will freeze over first."

"You're the one he avoids like the plague."

"He can never avoid me. I'm in his blood. You can't possibly understand."

The Cat paced, agitated. "I understand you can only hold a man with chemistry."

Ivy laughed wildly. "You're such a tool. Physical attraction, sex, it's _all_ about chemistry! You see handsome men every day. Are you interested in sleeping with them all?!"

Selina glared, eyes like ice. "What's your point?"

"The expression 'chemistry' isn't just a coincidence, you know. That special something that turns everyone on."

"You're a regular feel good bitch."

"Interesting statement coming from you."

Selina smirked. "So we're two of a kind in that department. But I never tried to kill him...at least not intentionally."

"My love forgives him anything."

"You're a psycho, Ivy. All that intelligence put to waste."

Ivy leaned back in a pose, grinning. "Maybe I'll let him reform me."

"Get over yourself, lady. He never wanted you the way he wants me."

"Hmm. Whatever. The next time he visits my garden I'll ask him."

"What? He never..."

"A gentleman never kisses and tells. But I might."

"Witch!"

"Again, the pot calling the kettle black."

Selina pointed in accusation. "Stop lying, Ivy. The toxins in your skin don't even allow intimacy!"

Ivy looked at her nails. "You're sadly misinformed."

"No I'm not."

"Afraid so. I fully control my abilities now. My toxins only do what I wish them to do. Any dosage, any effect. I should open a factory, what do you think?" more sick laughter.

"Do you think I'm so easy to bait?"

"When a man itches for me, he _really_ itches!!"

"Idiot." Selina thought for a minute.

Ivy watched her. "I'm still waiting for the part where you stop me."

"Mess with the Bat in any way and I will."

Ivy sighed, shrugging. "So far all you've done is bore me."

"He never wanted you, Ivy. You always forced the issue. No man wants to be a puppet."

"He's perfect, not a puppet. I only induce him a bit when he resists me."

"Be prepared for disappointment, then. All your pheromones don't have him here."

"Those tight purple outfits haven't gotten you a wedding gown, either."

Selina turned to go. "I've said my piece."

"Thank god." Ivy waved her off. "I'm so terrified."

"I meant what I said, Ivy. I don't issue idle threats."

"I guess our buisness partnership is dissolved then. A pity."

"Pity you if you harm him."

"I didn't see your name tatooed on his ass, Selina. All's fair."

"You don't play fair. That's the problem."

"No." Ivy grew serious. "The problem is you can't handle competition."

Selina preened a bit. "Competition from you? Please!"

"Looks won't hold the Bat. I hear he has them lined up...a different woman every night. Must be hard on his stamina..."

Pale green eyes went wide. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, I let that slip? I meant his 'other' self...things get so confusing in Gotham!"

"You know." Selina paled.

"Ah, you thought that a private thing between yourself and Bru-excuse me, the Bat? Afraid not, honey."

Selina paused, thinking. "He dosen't reveal himself. You forced him!"

"No, he told me. Although not in so many words. And he is such...a man of action." green lips licked.

Snarling, the Cat stalked off. "Remember my warning."

Ivy smiled, stretching to the sky. "I'm in _such_ a good mood. Maybe I'll call him to my garden again. He always comes so quickly!" a snicker.

The Catwoman ignored her innuendo. She slinked into the shadows and was gone. Ivy laughed at her retreating figure.

"Some people are so ridiculous...anyone with a decent figure could look good in her silly outfit. But I never needed cheap props."

Humming to herself, Ivy slipped into the wood, content in her plans.

Next: Sucker Move


	3. Sucker Move

author: FireCracker

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

Warnings: None...but things are heating up.

Pairings: Bruce/Poison Ivy...maybe...not yet!

SUCKER MOVE

**Previously, Ivy considered the possibility of Batman being Bruce Wayne. She and Catwoman had a tiff in Robinson Park. Ivy puts the first part of her plan into place...**

Night in Gotham.

Ivy, under her alias of Pamela Iverson, decided to catch a cab. Needless to say the driver was most surprised at her choice of destination.

"Wayne Manor, miss? But that's clear across Gotham..."

Ivy smiled under her brimmed fedora. "Is that a problem for you? Otherwise I'll find someone who can take me there."

The heavyset cabby turned around in front of a plexiglass shield. "Just that it'll cost a fortune...I feel kinda guilty. A lady pretty as you."

"Thank you. However, I am fully capable of paying. Just drive."

The burly man nodded, turning around. "Sure thing ma'am."

()

It was a fairly long ride. The driver made chatty conversation while Ivy pretended to be interested.

"You from here, miss?"

"Not exactly. Let's just say I'm from a neighboring suburb."

"Classy lady like you must be from Towston Heights or Bridgeton."

"Hmm."

"If ya don't mind my asking...what takes you to Wayne Manor? I mean, the guy's a billionare and all. People don't usually-" the man faltered uncomfortably.

"Just ride up in cabs?" Ivy supplied, arching an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, I-"

"Just drive, please. I'm enjoying the Gotham skyline."

()

The cabbie stopped at the main gate. "Well here we are...but it's pretty dark at this end. Who's gonna let you in?"

Ivy observed the grounds. "I'm a very dear friend of Mr. Wayne. He may know I'm here already."

The burly man grinned. "Oh yeah, I get it. That's sixty three forty five, ma'am."

Ivy stared. "That's outrageous!"

"Told ya it would be pricey. And I'm givin' you the low fee."

"Unbelievable." she reached in her purse. "Oh, I don't have the right change."

"I can break a hundred."

"Wait, here's a one for the change." she reached through the opening in the plexiglass, touching his hand.

"It's too much money, isn't it?" she smiled coolly.

The man blinked, dazed. "Yes..."

"My ride is free?"

_"You're so beautiful."_ the cabby grinned stupidly.

Ivy slipped out, adjusting her trench coat. "Be a good boy and drive home now. You never saw me."

"No, never." still smiling like an idiot, the man sped off.

Ivy sent a few tendrils over the iron gates, climbing. "And now to claim my prize."

()

Her entry didn't go unnoticed. Alfred was immediately aware when she'd tripped the silent surveillance systems. He watched the monitors from the seclusion of the batcave.

_/Master Bruce needs to be warned. That woman is mad, thinking she can break in unseen. What does she hope to accomplish?/_

Moving briskly, Alfred made his way to the upper manor.

()

Bruce turned in his sleep, vague dreams filling his mind with strange premonitions. He was drowning in darkness again, formless and nameless. A strange burst of light...green split his vision. Mist coalesced into a shape, reaching for him, gathering him in...

Ivy breached the second story of the mansion, her vines twining everywhere. After a brief search of various windows, she reached her destination. Sitting on a particularly thick vine, she peered into Waynes' bedroom. His sleep still appeared restless, as he shifted under black satin.

Ivy curved a smile. _/A sensualist. My kind of man./_

Pulling a hardened thorn from her coat pocket, she cut crosshatches into several glass panes. Gentle taps cracked them open. Reaching inside the broken glass, Ivy pulled the frame up and climbed in.

Bruce flopped on his back, bare chest exposed above the covers. A forearm splayed carelessly over his face.

Ivy could barely contain herself at the sight. Green eyes lit with lust as she approached the bed, deciding on a course of action. She shook her hair free of the fedora, tossing it aside. The coat was next, dropping to the floor. Leaves clung to her curvaceous form partially covered by leotard.

Slender fingers trailed a light touch across the broad chest. The arm covering handsome features immediately fell away, revealing a smile in sleep.

Ivy was pleased. /His body knows me./ She savored the moment, feeling the coarse texture of his hair, inky black in reflected light. Admiring the sculpted physique with satin skin. Wondering if her suspicions were true...

She planned to find out. _And if so?_ The man was fabulous and fine. But he would pay for deceiving her. She'd make him burn with desire.

Sensuous lips opened as her hands splayed over that chest. She leaned down for a kiss...

Razor blue eyes snapped open in shock. At that same instant, Alfred burst into the room.

_"Poison Ivy!!"_ he shouted, pointing.

Bruce reacted simultanously, grabbing her hands and holding them high. "The hell?!" he flipped her over across the bed.

Ivy struggled against his grip on her back. "Hello, Mr. Wayne-"

He stared in disbelief. "What are you doing here?!"

Alfred approached, but kept his distance. "She broke in minutes ago, Master Bruce."

Ivy glared over at him, still pinned. "Old men need to mind their buisness!"

"Thanks for the warning, Alfred. If I hadn't been so tired, she wouldn't have gotten so close."

"Something for you to remember, dear." Ivy smiled up at him. Bruce glowered, eyes luminous in the dark.

"You still haven't explained yourself. What could you possibly want this time of night?"

She smiled seductively. "I could say the obvious. Fortunately for you I come as a friend."

"Can I ever trust you?"

"Be careful how you hold me." Ivy purred. "Forget so soon?"

Bruce cursed and released her, staring at his hands. Ivy laughed.

"I control my toxins, Bruce. They only do what I wish them to do."

Bruce continued to touch himself, checking.

Alfred nodded in confirmation. "No eruptions, sir."

Ivy sat alongside Bruce on the bed. "Can we ditch your butler? Or does he like to watch?"

"That's unnecessary, Ivy." Bruce admonished her. "I presume you're here for a reason?"

"I am, but not in front of the help."

Alfred was reluctant to leave. "Young sir, you don't have your precautions-"

"Ooh, sounds sexy." Ivy cooed.

Bruce stood up. "I'll have to trust her, Alfred. No choice."

"You two have a history-" Alfred started up again.

"That we're trying to rewrite." Bruce added, glancing at Ivy. "If I need you, you'll know."

Alfred all but glared at Ivy. "I _will_ be nearby."

"You owe me." Ivy reminded the butler. "All I want is some privacy. Bruce and I have buisness."

The brit nodded. "Very well, Ms. Isley...I'll take you at your word." not commenting further, the older man retreated into the shadows.

Ivy squinted. "Did he disappear?"

Bruce watched his friend leave. "No. Alfred is just...discreet."

"Hmm." Ivy sat on the edge of the bed, watching Bruce.

"Aren't you going to join me?"

A vague smile. "In what is the question, Pamela. Why are you stalling?"

She looked him up and down openly. "Nice pajama pants. Are those silk, too?"

"Call it a weakness. Now can we get to the point, please?"

"Great chest, baby."

"Pamela." baritone deepened in annoyance.

Ivy was thinking. "Say that again, please. My name."

"Are you playing games? I don't have time for this."

"I won't take too much of your time. Maybe I'm just excited about the breakthrough in our tests."

"Couldn't we discuss it in the morning?"

"Yes, but many things occupy my mind tonight."

Bruce approached the bed, then stopped. Ivy leaned back, crossing a leg. Her ample bust practically spilled from a leafy green halter.

"Just a friendly chat, mind you." Sultry green eyes contradicted her statement.

Bruce kept forcing his eyes up and away from flesh and curves. "So talk." his voice sounded strange, even to him.

"You told me Batman doesn't know me like you do. Or at least, the way you're getting to know me."

Bruce folded his arms, looking away now. "You always wanted Batman?"

"Yes, but I have something of a confession. I wanted you also."

"Hardly. When we first met I was a tool, a means to an end."

"I admit that. But my goals were different at the time."

"You tried to kill me with a poison kiss."

Ivy cringed slightly. "I was different, then. More out of control. You were beautiful and gallant, and I hated beauty. I wanted revenge more than anything. Revenge and power. That is, until I met Batman."

Bruce looked at her.

"He knew I wanted him, yet rejected me."

"Maybe you were caught up in the chase."

"Oh, I once thought it was a crush. Then an obsession. Distance and circumstance would separate us, but the feeling would remain. I see his eyes on me, feel his desire in my skin. Yet he pretends to be indifferent, or resorts to anger."

Bruce paced the room, his voice hard. "As long as we're doing confessions, why not deal with reality? You're a murderer several times over. What man can wrap around that easily, Pamela?"

Ivy looked down. "I'll no doubt pay for that eventually. But I...want to change. That's why I sought you out."

"Not just as a sounding board for Batman?"

"No. I want him to understand me, as I do you."

"Hmm."

"At one time I wanted to share Gotham with you-"

"As a puppet, I recall. When you weren't bilking wealthy men for money."

"Then, I wanted to rule Gotham with Batman in crime. Had it worked, I would have the best of both worlds." she smiled strangely. "Wealth and power. Not to mention the...fringe benefits."

Bruce stared at her.

"As for love? Well...that's a touchy subject."

"Why?"

Ivy shook her hair deliberately. "You know the Bat. Does he find me repulsive?"

A pause. "No. Maybe some of the things you've done."

"I admit that, too. But maybe he should admit a few things also."

"You'll have to ask him."

"He's difficult to talk to."

"By choice, I think."

"What's the point of that? He must be lonely."

"Maybe." Bruce moved to the broken windows, staring out.

Ivy glided to her feet. "He shouldn't be. Nor should you."

"Who says I'm alone?"

"Your reputation with the ladies precedes you. So why the empty bed?"

"That's personal, Pamela."

"And here I thought we were getting closer."

Bruce shrugged. "Maybe I'm taking a night off."

"A man like you...could have anyone he wants. But you don't want just anyone."

She was getting close again. Bruce stood his ground, but his posture was stiff.

"You mentioned a dual life. Can you tell me?" her eyes bored into his.

"Ivy." His voice was rough. "I thought we were past this."

"The Bat doesn't apologize for his obsessions. Nor do I."

Bruce was finding it harder to concentrate. Again he forced his eyes up. "Everyone has...are you releasing pheromones again?!"

She stopped in front of him, her voice silk. "Not necessarily. Maybe we just have a chemistry."

"No tricks!"

"The bat hates what I do, loves what I am. He chases me, then lets me go."

Bruce tore his eyes away. The woman was gorgeous, and he was in trouble.

"Go home, Ivy. This discussion can wait."

"You're looking at me, Bruce. Why deny it?"

"I deny nothing, Pamela. You're beautiful. That isn't the issue."

"You can...I promise, no tricks."

Bruce inhaled, smelling roses and honeysuckle. "I...later we can talk. Not now, Pamela. I mean it!"

"I'm a persistent woman. Even the Bat can appreciate that."

"He does." Bruce was feeling woozy, shaking his head. Some instinct was warning. "But he's as determined as you are persistent."

"A perfect match, as I've always known."

Bruce fought desperately to stay focused. The fragrance was stronger now, almost intoxicating.

"Thought I could trust you-"

"I've done nothing."

"I smell the flowers, Pamela!!"

Ivy went to the broken windows. She pointed into the night. "It's summer. Flowers bloom everywhere each year, Bruce! Think."

The big man dropped on the bed, holding his head in his hands. "Whatever. Just leave for now, please?"

"I will. You should rest now." her voice was gentle. Bruce glanced up at her briefly before looking away again.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You look at me then stop. What are you afraid of?"

Bruce stood suddenly, as if in challenge. "I'm not afraid. I don't trust easily, Pamela. You aren't the only one with a past to live down."

She gazed into those blue eyes, clear and strange. "So intense. Do you ever turn it off?"

"I don't know."

"Sometimes burning is a good thing." she reached for him. He grabbed her hand again, holding it away.

"Stop. We'll talk tomorrow at the lab."

A slow smile. "Fine. But before I leave, I have a message for your friend."

"Who?"

"Batman, of course. I would have him know me better."

Bruce edged back slightly. "What's the message?"

"Only that I want us to be friends. True friends. The course of life I've led hasn't gotten me anything I want."

The room was fragrant again, fruit and flowers...Bruce felt himself drifting.

"Seems...warm in here." he pushed a lock of hair away.

Ivy slipped closer. "Maybe it's just us. But I meant what I said, Bruce."

"I'll...relay your message." Bruce stammered, feeling strange. "You're doing it again-"

"You've nothing to fear from me." Ivy's voice was soft, alluring now. "It's a warm summer night. Perfect for lovers."

Bruce staggered away. "We aren't. Go...home."

"Have I touched you with poison?" she watched as Bruce fell backwards over the mattress.

"Not exactly. But I know your tricks."

"As I said before, you need rest. I did wake you up, after all."

"Yes." Bruce felt his eyelids droop. It was getting warmer, and everything smelled too good. So many fragrances, teasing his senses...

He couldn't move. Arms and legs splayed over cool satin sheets, heavy as stone.

Another scent, more wonderful than the others assaulted him. Milky warm flesh wrapped around his body. Soft curves. A waterfall of red hair, obscuring his vision.

"yessss..."

"shh" a feminine voice cooed in his ear. Lips found his, soft and moist. Touches trailed like scorching heat over his skin...

"My dark knight. Always mine."

"Pamela-"

Another sweet kiss, burning hot and hard. The air turned to smoky mist, with colors of morning sunshine. Bruce reached for more, wanting paradise. Arms like iron bands wrapped Ivy, holding her close.

"Come to my garden tomorrow night." She panted with lust, licking his throat.

Bruce gazed up at her in rapture, eyes glazed. "Tricked..."

"Yes, my sweet. Think of me and burn until then-"

"IVY!!" a sharp british voice bellowed. She jerked up, glaring. Alfred stood in the doorway, pointing a crossbow.

_"Again?!_ Old man, get a life!"

"Actually, I'm saving one. Move away, Ivy."

She laughed over the prone Bruce. "How medieval."

"How silent and deadly. Move away, please."

Bruce managed to turn his head. "Isn't she beautiful, Alfred? She wants...me to visit her garden."

Alfred kept Ivy in his crosshairs, grim. "Young man, she has you. Fight it! You know what she's capable of. Her toxins-"

"Stop boring everybody." Ivy snapped.

"I'll see that he never falls to your influence, woman!"

Bruce lay lost in blissful happiness. "Don't you understand, Alfred? She wants me...all of me..."

"Stop. Say no more!" Alfred aimed at Ivy. "Your last warning."

"What are you, his father? Don't interfere."

"I'll do whatever is necessary."

"He's mine! He's always been mine."

"Foolish, deluded woman. You were warned!" Alfred fired. A thin metal shaft whizzed by Ivy's head as she ducked in time.

"You're insane!"

"The next one won't miss. Now get out!"

Ivy snarled, rolling away from Bruce. He reached for her in desperation.

"Pamela!"

Alfred moved swiftly between them. "Stay back."

"No! I want her."

Ivy went to the window, smiling. "Tommorrow, my love."

Bruce lurched at her again. "Right now!" the blue eyes were wild, almost freakish neon in color.

Alfred snatched him away with surprising strength. "Back, I said!!"

Ivy blew Bruce a kiss. "Patience, love. You know where to find me." she flipped out the window on a vine.

()

Bruce closed his eyes, chest heaving. Alfred held him tightly.

"You...can let go of me now."

"Are you certain, young man?"

"Yes. She's gone. At least I can think now."

Alfred reluctantly let him go. Bruce bolted for the window again.

"Fool!!" the brit hissed, grabbing him again.

"I don't want to hurt you, Alfred. Let me go after her!"

"No." the older man gave him a roundhouse slap to the jaw.

"Now snap out of it!"

Bruce stared in shock, holding his face in pain. "I can't believe you did that?"

Alfred sighed, shoulders sagging in exhaustion. "Forgive me, young sir...but you know what Ivy is."

Bruce stumbled over to the bed again. "What am I going to do, Alfred? This is worse, far worse than anything before with her."

Alfred put the crossbow on the nightstand. "How so?"

"She's kissed me in the past but the effects were temporary. This feels different, and I can't explain why."

Alfred sat next to him, eyes hard. "Look at me, Bruce."

Startled, the younger man met his gaze. Alfred rarely addressed him that way, unless...

"I'm going to ask you a question, and I want a straight answer."

Bruce swallowed. "Go ahead."

"Are you in love with her?"

"That isn't possible!"

Alfred gritted his teeth. "Are you in love with her?!"

Bruce looked down. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Maybe you know but won't admit it."

"What makes you say-"

"Think a minute. She's a murderer, a convicted felon. Yet beautiful, intelligent and alluring. How can Batman reconcile loving such a woman?"

"I...I can't-"

"The heart is never logical. I suspected when you first met. You seemed drawn to her, much like you were the Catwoman."

"Selina was different."

"True. But she never made you lose yourself, who you are. Ivy does. She wants control, you want control."

"I will be blunt, young man. You have fine ideals and qualities. But I've always worried at the darkness you hold. You attract, and are attracted by equally dark women."

Bruce smiled sadly. "My achilles heel?"

"Your downfall one day if you aren't careful."

Bruce nodded slowly. "Alfred. She...makes my blood run hot. Crawls under my skin, like fever. And I don't know what to do about it."

"I know."

"I'm always chasing her, sending her back to Arkham. She kisses me, I resist and ache. It's like a never ending dance."

Alfred watched his charge closely. Bruce was flushed, shaking.

"You don't look good. Come with me." Alfred hooked an arm, lifting the larger man up.

"Where?"

"Sometimes the old methods are best. A cold shower."

Bruce took the offered arm, stumbling alongside. "God, I want her so bad. I've never wanted anyone like this-"

"Easy, young man. Her poison is in your system."

"That may be part of it. I just don't know anymore."

Alfred noted the huge bulge straining satin pants, seeping. "Quickly, into the shower with you." he pushed Bruce into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Come out later, Master Bruce. Then we'll work out a strategy for tomorrow."

"Yessss." Bruce hissed from inside the door. He heard Alfred's footsteps retreat quickly.

Wasting no time, he reached in his pants and yanked himself_. Imagining Ivy sucking him hard with those sweet lips..._

and exploded in seconds, body quivering with heat. Gasping, he fell to the tiled floor, pants a sticky mess.

Blue eyes widened in shock as his cock lifted again, throbbing with heat. His body pulsed, blood loud and thumping. He grabbed his twitching shaft once more.

"Damn you, woman." he hissed, arching against ceramic tile in sweet pain.

Next: Sucker Love


End file.
